Jealousy or What?
by misskimhyun
Summary: ¿Qué pasará con Emma cuando se entere que Regina Mills podría estar viviendo su final feliz? ¡Y con una mujer! #Swanqueen #Oneshot


**ONESHOT**

* * *

-¿Qué sucede Emma? - preguntaba Mary Margaret - No sabía que fueras homofóbica - se dirigió a la rubia al ver su actitud en Granny's luego de que Regina entrara con la heladera oficial de StoryBrooke

\- Ni yo tampoco - susurró más para sí que para que la escuchara su madre mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor haciendo pequeños vaivenes en la comida.

Y realmente no sabía porque, siempre se había considerado una persona de mente abierta pero el ver a Regina sonriendo alado de una mujer y tomadas de las manos, era algo que detestaba, no podía siquiera soportar.

\- Tal vez el que Robín no haya sido su final feliz, la hizo querer estar probando otras posibilidades - agregó la pelicorta mientras veía lo bien que Mills se llevaba con la rubia Heladera a su lado.

\- Ya no puedo soportarlo – Emma se paró de su asiento dejando a su madre un poco confundida por su actitud, aunque esta había sido la misma actitud que comenzaba a tener desde que Regina se declaró bisexual.

A todos en el pueblo, la noticia los tomó por sorpresa. El que la ex – Reina malvada dijera abiertamente que era gay, no era algo de todas las épocas. Al principio las especulaciones diciendo que era mentira y que solo lo hacía para llamar la atención de Robín no tardaron en llegar, pero el verla muy cerca de aquella elegante Dama dueña de la heladería, quien poseía un porte de realeza rondando juntas por todo Storybrooke, ahora los rumores que surgían era que entre ellas dos existía algo.

\- ¡Hey Emma! – Ruby intentó llamar la atención de la salvadora, y se acercó a ella al ver que su mano se encontraba en el picaporte de la puerta.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – refunfuñó la rubia viendo a la mesera ocasionando que también viera a Regina compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con la mujer misteriosa.

\- ¿Ya te vas tan pronto?

\- Creo que si quisiera ir al baño no iría al de mi casa – respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Te vas por Regina ¿no es así? – soltó Ruby al ver donde se dirigía la mirada tan inquisidora de la rubia.

\- Si, sinceramente no entiendo cómo pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas en público, deberían ser más consientes, no todas las personas están para soportar esas muestras de "afecto" en público – abrió la puerta y salió del lugar con una Ruby confundida quien la sujeto fuerte del brazo.

\- ¿Te estás escuchando Emma? Mira, no sé qué problemas tengas con las personas LGTB pero aquí en el pueblo nadie se escandalizó por ello, ni Henry, ni tu madre ¡Ni siquiera mi abuela! Así que debes aprender a vivir con ello.

\- Es que no entiendes, hay algo que me golpea en el pecho cada vez que veo que Regina se acerca a aquella mujer, antes lo sentía con menos intensidad, considerándolo un odio hacia ella.

\- ¿Cuándo estaba con Robin? – Ruby la miró como si intentara deducir algo

\- Cuando estaba con Robin y antes de – dijo sin rodeos – pero ahora cada vez que las veo juntas mi estómago se aprieta y me dan ganas de cortar cabezas – movió ambas manos dando una demostración en el aire.

\- Oye ¿no será qué? – Ruby la miro sorprendida mientras Emma la miraba sin entender nada. La mesera la sostuvo del brazo y la llevó a un lugar aún más apartado - ¿no será que estás…. – guardo un poco de silencio.

\- ¿Qué estoy qué? ¡Ya Ruby dímelo! – Emma ya estaba harta del tema.

\- ¿Celosa? – susurró aún más cerca del oído de la Sheriff

\- Espera ¡¿Qué?! – Emma gritó pero su amiga le hizo señas de guardar silencio a lo que enfurecida susurro- ¿Yo Celosa de Regina? ¿Pero que comiste que te hizo daño? ¡Yo no soy gay! Aparte si te lo recuerdo, mi novio es Hook

\- Shhh, no estoy refiriéndome a que te guste Regina, aunque si fueras gay, no habría problema conmigo – respondió coqueteándole a Emma –

\- ¿Estás insinuándote? – rio Emma levantando una ceja graciosa.

\- Tonta estoy jugando, aunque debo admitir que a la que me han dado ganas de insinuármele es a Regina, no sé tú pero ella tiene lo suyo – contestó la mesera trazando unas curvas con sus manos en el aire.

\- Ruby – replicó Emma

\- ¿Qué? Si hay que admitirlo es que Regina es muy sexy – dijo defendiéndose

\- Si, tienes razón es muy sexy – confesó la Sheriff – y tiene esa cicatriz en el labio que la hace parecer más seductora - Emma confesó un poco emocionada por lo que estaba contando.

\- ¡Y la ropa que se pone! – siguió la amiga

\- No, espera, y es que cuando se molesta es la cosa más hermosa que puedes ver ya que tiene esa vena que se le remarca volviéndola todav…

\- ¡Ruby! – Un grito de Granny enfurecida llegó a los oídos de las jóvenes interrumpiendo a Emma - ¡Los clientes esperan!

\- ¡En 5 minutos más voy abuela! ¡Que esperen un rato más! – respondió la mesera quien luego se dirigió a Emma- Bueno, yo decía que tal vez tenías celos de que Regina fuera feliz en una relación ya que la tuya con Killian no marcha muy bien, aunque ahora con lo que me has dicho, créeme que empiezo a dudar que no sean celos lo que sientas.

Emma la observó y jugó con sus dedos antes de contestar.

\- ¿Tú crees que me sienta atraída por Regina? – preguntó dudosa

\- ¡Ruby! – el grito de Granny se escuchó de nuevo.

\- No sé, pero entre más pronto lo descubras, mucho mejor ¿No crees? Bueno, ahora debo irme, nos vemos– respondió a Emma antes de gritarle de nuevo a su abuela - ¡Que ya voy Abuela!

La Sheriff estaba confundida, ¿Enserio quería a Killian? Si era así ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba cada vez que veía a Regina? ¿Por qué todos los síntomas de una persona enamorada los sentía luego de verla?

Ella siempre había pensado que sentía empatía con Regina, pero ¿por qué cuando supo que había dicho que era bisexual su corazón latió muy deprisa? "¡Maldita sea!" se dijo así misma, "es imposible".

Pero toda la tarde empezó a reflexionar acerca de su plática con Ruby. ¿Pensaba realmente todo eso acerca de Regina? Bueno, debía reconocer que efectivamente Regina era una persona que podía provocar ciertas emociones hasta en una roca, pero ¿Emma se sentía atraída por la ex – Reina malvada? ¿La que le destruyó su infancia? Aunque obviamente la morena estaba haciendo méritos para cambiar, y eso lo demostró al no fulminarla cuando le confesó haber traído a Marian y que por su culpa su relación con Robín fracasó.

\- ¿Miss Swan? – Una Regina confundida preguntaba tan pronto vio a la Sheriff en la puerta de su casa.

\- He venido a hablar contigo, ¿no tienes visitas verdad? – la rubia entró sin permiso pero Regina no dijo nada y se limitó a ver que Emma miraba alrededor como si estuviera buscando alguna cosa.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Ella no está aquí ¿no?

\- ¿Ella? – respondió Regina – ah, no Sheriff mi amiga no se encuentra conmigo en estos momentos.

\- Si, tu "amiga" – movió Emma la cabeza mientras veía el conjunto que Regina traía puesto, que como había dicho Ruby, marcaban sus curvas con éxito.

\- Mira Emma – Regina cerró la puerta algo enojada – no creas que no me di cuenta la actitud que has tenido conmigo desde que dije que también me gustaban las mujeres

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó haciéndose la indiferente

\- Si tienes algún problema pues ¡dímelo ahora mismo! Así nos evitamos de problemas. Me ha visto como si fuera lo peor del mundo -la señaló con su dedo índice- y ¡ni siquiera me veía de esa manera cuando descubriste que yo era la Reina Malvada! - exclamó abriendo sus brazos y dejándolos caer en su cintura.

\- Eso es un tema diferente

\- ¿Qué tiene de diferente Emma? – la morena empezó a acercarse a Emma intimidándola.

\- No te me acerques – pronunció nerviosa mientras sentía como los labios de Regina se acercaban mucho a ella.

\- ¿Por qué Miss Swan? ¿Tiene asco de una mujer como yo? - Regina estaba enojada y mientras hablaba, acorraló a la rubia- ¿Acaso ha venido a arrestarme por ser gay? – ironizó a pocos centímetros del rostro de Emma.

\- Oh no, la vena – Emma se encontró con la mirada confundida de Regina al verla a los ojos, por las palabras que acababa de decir la Sheriff.

\- ¿La vena? – pero más tardó en preguntar que en lo que Emma saltó a sus labios.

Regina sorprendida intentó despegarse mientras Emma la sostenía por la cintura jalándola más hacia ella, la morena intento alejarse pero ahora Emma la acercaba más poniendo su mano en el cuello de esta y ejerciendo presión para mantenerla junto a su cuerpo, uniendo sus labios y fundiéndolos cada vez más cerca conforme pasaban los segundos. La morena correspondió aunque al principio algo confundida pero al final su boca y la de Emma sabían cómo moverse instintivamente y terminó cediendo por completo.

\- Demonios – dijo la sheriff agitada separándose un poco de Regina quien estaba sonrojada y no entendía nada de lo que había pasado pero que a pesar de todo, se había dejado llevar en vez de poner un ultimátum, ¡ahora seguro Emma se reiría de ella!

\- Emma yo – intentó decir Regina pero Emma la volvió a interrumpir

\- Jodida suerte tiene la Heladera, ¡Besas como los dioses! – y dejando de nuevo a Regina confundida la besó de nuevo, solo que ahora más extasiada y suplicante por probar sus labios. La morena se limitó a sonreír y a dejarse envolver por la dulce boca de la sheriff.

* * *

\- Entonces déjame ver si entendí – decía una Regina recostada sobre su cama, dirigiéndose a Emma mientras le acariciaba el hombro con movimientos tiernos. – Tu solo fuiste a hablar conmigo para pedirme que fuera a recoger a Henry ese día porque querías estar sola, pero terminaste descubriendo que yo te gustaba – la morena miró a la rubia quien con una sonrisa asentía.

\- Si, pero esa vez fue Mary Margaret quien fue por él ya que como sabes, tu y yo terminamos tal y como estamos ahorita – susurró Emma con la voz un poco ronca al oído de su compañera para luego mordisquearlo un poco juguetonamente provocando un notable sonrojo en la mujer.

\- ¿Y habían rumores de que yo andaba con … - Regina no terminó de hablar cuando Emma la besó de nuevo en los labios.

\- Ni lo digas, lo bueno fue que oficialmente tu primera novia, pareja y señora soy yo – Sonrió Emma sentándose a horcajadas de la morena mientras retiraba la sábana blanca que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer.

\- Claro, la culpable de que un Hook algo borracho intentara matarme por robarle a su mujer – Regina respondió riendo contagiando a Emma.

\- Bueno pero debe aceptar que no hizo una mala elección al dejarse llevar y elegir a esta Sheriff tan sexy – bromeó la rubia quien acariciaba el vientre de la morena provocando que esta se derritiera por sus caricias.

\- No tardarán los niños en venir – gimió la morena mientras Emma se hacía cargo de su cuerpo.

\- Se quedarán con su abuela, aparte Henry aceptó $10 por cuidar a su hermana y no venir antes de las 8 – contestó pícara la rubia y ambas rieron mientras miraban con ternura la foto familiar SwanMills colocada en el buró de su habitación - Pero mientras -continuó Emma con una sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos cargados de lujuría- ¿Qué le parece si aumentamos la familia señora "de Swan?" -alzó las cejas sugerentemente recalcando las últimas palabras- Ya sabe, otra niña no estaría nada mal, aparte que no es por presumir pero nos quedan muy hermosas - Regina no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada desde su estómago por el comentario insinuante de su mujer. 6 meses después de su luna de miel, la magia de Emma pudo lograr engendrar. Según Gold, los poderes de la hija del verdadero amor, si así lo deseaba, podría hacer milagros y al ser uno de sus sueños tener una hermosa familia junto a Regina, pudo lograr con sus más sinceros deseos embarazar a la morena. Lo que dejó asustada a la ex- reina malvada los primeros meses que se embarazó de su primera hija al tener un retraso y no saber nada de lo que estaba pasado, incluso llegaron a pensar que Regina tenía una enfermedad incurable, pero fueron tranquilizadas por el Dr. Whale cuando esté las felicitó por el hermoso bebé que Regina llevaba dentro de ella. Lo que les hizo saber de los poderes de Emma y estar inmensamente felices.

\- Soy muy feliz - reconoció Regina con susurros mientras acariciaba la espalda de Emma - Muchas Gracias por entrar a mi vida.

\- Gracias a Ruby que fue la que me incitó a hacer algo por lo que sentía - rió la Sheriff

\- ¿Entonces debería dejar que Ruby se me insinuara para agradecerle? – Provocó la morena que la rubia que besaba su cuello unos segundos antes le diera un golpe leve en el hombro.

\- Tu por la única que te dejarás seducir de ahora en adelante es por mi ¿Entiendes? – Emma la miró dominante.

\- Entiendo – Regina respondió con una sonrisa jalando a su rubia para besarla de nuevo en los labios.


End file.
